


Sleep, Love

by missjay1988



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk doesn't want to get up. Maybe he doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user dreamsoffallingstars.

Jim Kirk woke slowly. He buried his face in Khan’s chest, swatting blindly at the resulting chuckle. His hand was caught, and he felt another large, warm hand slide down his back, stopping to rest on the curve of his ass. He cuddled in closer, never opening his eyes, and he gently squeezed the fingers wrapped around his own.

“I don’t want to get up.” He mumbled his displeasure into the skin closest to his mouth, nose scrunching. He tried to gather the willpower to leave the cocoon of arms and blankets, but both he and Khan had the day off, and he had no desire to be anywhere else.

A deep, warm voice rumbled through his makeshift pillow. “Sleep, love.” Taking a deep breath, and humming softly in agreement, Jim let his partner’s comforting scent sooth him back under.


End file.
